1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to dryshavers, and more particularly to shear-heads for dryshavers.
2. The Prior Art
Dryshavers are known which have a releasable shearhead that is either pivoted to or snap-coupled with the housing of the dryshaver. These shear-heads have a cupped frame that is provided with an opening. A highly flexible apertured shear foil spans the opening; when the shear-head is in operative position on the dryshaver housing the cutter blade or blades of the dryshaver are located in the interior space of the frame and cooperate with the shear foil to cut beard stubble which extends through the shear foil to the interior.
A construction of this type is disclosed, e.g., In German Pat. No. 1,168,796 where the frame is provided with inner projections to which the shear foil is secured by pushing the projections through openings in edge portions of the shear foil. The advantage of this construction is that the shear foil can be readily mounted and dismounted even by persons having no mechanical skill (e.g., to replace a damaged foil with a new one, or to exchange the foil for another one having larger or smaller apertures (without danger of damage to the relatively fragile foil.
Particularly if the projections are given a conically shaped head, the attaching and detaching of the shear foil can be effected analogously to a snap-coupling. By appropriately configurating the projections and the associated openings in the shear foil, the foil can be secured to the frame in such a manner that it can shift relative to the frame (against the friction of its contact therewith) in different directions under the pressure of its contact with the skin of a user, so as to adjust itself to different beard and/or skin conditions.
The frames for these shear-heads are manufactured in very large quantities, by casting. Considering the mass-production nature of their manufacture, it would be uneconomically difficult to form the projections integrally (of one piece) with the frame during the casting of the same. The industry practice is, therefore, to manufacture the projections as separate elements and to provide holes in the frame through which these elements are secured by means of screws, rivets or in analogous manner.
This, however, brings with it the disadvantage that the outer surfaces of the frame of the shear-head are no longer uninterrupted. Instead, screw heads, rivet heads or the like are now present and form corners or recesses in which dirt can accumulate, thus making it difficult to keep the dryshavers properly clean. Also, the appearance of the dryshaver is detrimentally influenced by this.